Their New Life
by OverEasy
Summary: Sequal to The New Guy. Buffy and Spike have made it over some huge speed bumps in their relationship. Now is no different, with a baby, college, and an unexpected visitor. can they make it out together? I own none of these character except braden
1. Chapter 1

**Their New Life**

Prolog

"Mom!" Buffy's scream echoed through the house.

Joyce ran up the stairs quickly, to find her daughter standing in the bathroom. Beneath her was a puddle of rancid liquid. "Honey, it's ok. Your water broke." Joyce paused for a moment. "Oh god! Your water broke, we need to get you to the hospital now!"

Joyce grabbed her pre packed bag and ran out to the car before helping Buffy down the steps. Her first contraction hit and Buffy gripped her stomach. Her eyes watered as pain radiated through. "Call Spike!"

Joyce nodded and helped Buffy into the car. She put the car in gear and took off, digging through her purse to find her cell phone. "Spike! It's time!" she yelled into the phone before slamming it down and calling Rupert. The calls were roughly the same to everyone. They reached the hospital in record time, Joyce ran around the car and helped Buffy out of the car. Together they staggered up the path to the emergency room.

The nurse quickly ran and got a wheel chair. Spike came running around the corner just as Buffy was sitting down. He went to his girl and gently grabbed her hand. With unexpected force she gripped his hand as another contraction waved through her. "You bastard!" She yelled. "You did this to me!"

Joyce hid her grin as shock appeared on Spike's face. The nurse wheeled Buffy through the corridor with Spike in toe.

Just then Rupert came bustling in. "Where is she?" He asked, clearly out of breath.

"She is being lead to the maternity ward now. Don't worry Rupert, us Summers women can handle child birth." She said proudly.

"Oh I have no doubt." Rupert said, giving his wife a quick kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Braden

Spike cradled his son in his arms for the first time. A wave of some emotion he had never felt before washed over him. Pride, love, and adoration all mixed into one. He looked at his girl and smiled, she looked so tired.

"Love, do you want to hold your son?" Spike asked softly.

Buffy grinned, holding out her arms eagerly. Spike gently placed their baby in her arms as Buffy leaned forward. She motioned for him to sit behind her and he complied, placing his legs on each side of her. The wrapped his arms around her, and played with his little boys hands. The little boy's tiny fingers wrapped around one of Spike's, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Buffy leaned against him, her fatigue starting to show more and more with each passing moment.

"What do you think we should call him, pet?" Spike asked after a moment.

"I was thinking something like Bryce, or Brent, or Braden." She said softly.

"Braden, I like that." Spike said.

"Braden it is then." Just then Braden started to fuss; Buffy pulled one of her swollen breasts out of her cotton hospital gown and brought Braden to her. Buffy sighed as Braden started to suckle. Spike decided it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Buffy cuddled further into him, Spike pressing gentle kisses along her neck. "He's so beautiful Buffy."

She stared down at their son, Spike was right. He was beautiful. There was no mistaking who the father was, Braden's ice blue eyes and somewhat high cheek bones saw to that. But he had Buffy's nose and from the looks of it he would be naturally blonde like she was. "Yeah he is, he looks just like his father."

Spike was about to say something when the door opened and Joyce, Rupert, Dawn, Willow and Xander all walked in. Joyce and Dawn both had tears in their eyes when they saw the happy family cuddled together on the small hospital bed. Willow rushed forward to get a better look at the baby.

"Oh my gosh Buffy, he is so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Buffy brightened immediately. Joyce stepped forward then. "Can I hold him?"

Buffy grinned. "Sure grandma."

Joyce glared and Buffy handed her tiny son over to her. "Grandma? That makes me sound so old."

Buffy covered her exposed breast and looked up to find Xander blushing furiously. "Xander, relax, I was just breast feeding him. By the way we decided to name him Braden.

That's how the day went, everyone holding him and telling Buffy just how adorable he was. After a while Buffy fell asleep and everyone left the room except Spike. The nurse came in to take the baby to the infant care unit to find Buffy and Spike wrapped in each other's arms. She smiled warmly and wheeled Braden Shawn Giles down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming Home

Spike helped Buffy out to the car as Joyce carried Braden in his carrier. Joyce smiled at her daughter before turning to Spike. "Have you told her yet?" Joyce asked.

"Not yet, I kinda want to surprise her." They shared a knowing smile as Buffy looked on in confusion.

"What was that about?" She asked as Spike sat in the drivers' seat.

"You'll see."

Buffy growled, she hated surprises. Within ten minutes on the road Buffy realized they were not going to 1630 Revello Drive. "Spike, where are we going?"

"Don't worry pet, I will tell you everything once we get where we are going." He promised.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her lip. Spike glanced over her and grinned. "Now, now, love, you know I can't handle it when you pout. I promise it will be worth the wait."

Five minutes later they were pulling into a fairly high class apartment complex. Buffy wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Well, your mother's house is fantastic and all. But I thought we might need a place of our own, so I bought us an apartment." Spike grinned at the look of shock that covered her face.

"Show me! Show me!" She exclaimed.

Spike's grin widened and he got out of the car, he grabbed Braden's carrier and the three of them walked up the flight of stairs. Buffy bounced excitedly as Spike took out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. The place was beautiful, starting with a large foyer that led into a spacious living room. The kitchen and dining room were attached. There was a short hallway with three doors. Buffy frantically opened each door, one led to the bathroom, one led to the guest room turned baby room, and one led to the master bedroom. She gasped in delight as she checked out her new room, there was a king size four poster bed, decorated in beautiful hues of blue and violet. The window shades were deep blue, and all of the furniture was a deep mahogany.

"Spike, this is amazing! How could you ever afford this place?"

"Well, my mum left me some money. Not much, but enough to make the first two payments on this place."

Buffy grinned and cupped his face in her hands before giving him a searing kiss. "It's perfect."

Just then Braden started to cry, screaming his little lungs out. Buffy smiled down at her son and removed him from the car seat. She cooed to him while she checked his diaper. Realizing he needed to be changed, she walked into the baby room. Inside there was everything you could ever need while raising a child, changing table, rocking chair, crib, and a few stuffed animals thrown about.

"Pet, why don't you let me take care of the little bit while you go and take a long hot bath? You deserve it."

Buffy smiled warmly at him. "Well if you insist." She handed Braden to Spike before giving them both a quick kiss. "Be good for your daddy Braden." She scolded with a smile before walking into the bathroom.

What she saw made her gasp. In place of a bathtub was a large Jacuzzi. She smiled devilishly. 'Oh yes, I could get used to this.'

………………..

An hour later Buffy was climbing out of the bathtub. She wrapped her robe around herself and went off in search of Spike and Braden. When she found him she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. Spike was lying on the couch asleep, Braden cradled on his chest. She smiled at her boys before turning to the kitchen to find some food.

She was surprised to find the cabinets stocked with her favorite foods, she snagged a bag of cheetos before relaxing in her new big bed. After a while she fell fast asleep. She woke later when Spike was climbing into bed.

"Mmm, hi honey." She murmured.

"Hey, love."

Buffy felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her closer. She sighed in contentment. "Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby. Go back to sleep." He whispered.

………………..

The next three months were quite literally perfect for the couple. Happiness bubbled around them to the point where it was almost contagious. Buffy was starting college the next day, and she couldn't help but be excited for it. Spike would stay with Braden during her classes and Buffy would take him while Spike was working.

Buffy was just starting to blow dry her hair when she heard Braden scream from his room. She sighed and put the hair drier down. Sometimes beauty came after a long list of things. Her son being on the top of that list.

She found him in his crib looking very upset. Picking him up she started to coo. "Oh, you don't say. Poor baby, no one was paying attention to you were they?" She curled him into her arms and sat in the rocking chair. She started to hum softly, not noticing Spike standing in the door way.

He watched them for a moment before breaking the quiet. "You know, every guy should get to come home to a sight as beautiful as this."

Buffy grinned. "Well not every guy is lucky enough to have a wife as beautiful as me."

"You know I have to agree with you." Spike walked across the room and Buffy stood. He sat down in the rocking chair before pulling his girl down onto his lap. This was an almost every day occurrence, one that Spike wouldn't give up for the world.

He wouldn't give up any of this for the world.

**A/N I know the first few chapters have been sort of short and cheesy. But things are about to heat up ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprises

**A/N I have gotten a review from a concerned reader that thinks I am going to kill off the baby. Braden is one of my favorite characters thus far, so I promise you there will be no baby killing in the future of this story. I will find a different way to add a little drama to the story. But I promise I am not morbid enough to kill little Braden, I love him far too much.**

**Besides then how would I create the third story documenting Braden's life, and his love for Willow and Xander's little girl? Oops… sneak peak ******

**Also you may want to read the first fic, The New Guy, before continuing to read this one. Other wise it will get majorly confusing.**

Buffy walked to her first class, anxiously looking around trying to find Willow. She had no idea why she was so nervous, but for some reason her rapidly beating heart just wouldn't slow down.

"Buffy!" She heard Willow's voice just before she saw the flash of bright red hair in the crowd. She grinned widely as Willow ran up to her.

"Hew Wills!" She hollered back.

Willow and Buffy fought through the crowd to get to each other. "Hey! How are Braden and Spike doing?" Willow asked.

"Oh Braden is getting bigger by the day, and Spike is such a wonderful father and husband."

Willow smiled, her cheeks heating up. Buffy knew then, that something was up. "Ok Will, spill your guts. I know something is on your mind."

"I—I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. Buffy's mouth opened in shock as she stared at her best friend. She had known for a while that her and Xander had something going on, but she had no idea that it had gone this far.

"Oh my gosh Will! That's great! How far along are you?" She asked excitedly.

"Three weeks. I am going to tell Xander tonight." She said with a smile.

Buffy grinned back and glanced around the crowd of people. She couldn't believe how many people there were surrounding them. Her smile vanished when she saw a familiar brown haired, broad shouldered, brooding guy. Her face went white and she backed up a couple of paces. Willow turned to see what had caught Buffy's attention and gasped when she saw Angel.

"You ok Buff?" She asked.

Buffy blinked a few times before answering. "I thought his dad made him move after the word got out about what he did to me." She said quietly.

"I guess he is back."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

**A/N So much information in one little chapter. How do you think Buffy will react to Angel being back? Tell me in reviews ******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confrontations

**A/N I just realized I went from Chapter 1 to Chapter 3. I am to lazy to change it so just ignore it… haha**

**Happy reading. PLEASE REVIEW**

Buffy tried to focus on her classes, being her first day she felt she needed to. But Angel's face kept springing up in her mind. She had this feeling that he came back just to make her life a living hell. She couldn't imagine what he would do, but somehow she knew he had come back for revenge.

She never felt bad for him, not after the pain he caused her. He tried really hard to make sure her and Spike would never be together, and quite honestly it had almost worked. Her mind whirled with the prospects of his return. He probably had no idea she had a son with Spike, or that they were to be married in the spring.

She had never feared him since the day she threatened him within an inch of her life. His parents had tried to get her and Spike persecuted for assault, but they dropped the charges when Buffy threatened to go to the police with what had really happened. They didn't want to soil their perfect reputation.

Buffy shivered, she had honestly thought she would never see him again. Had never thought all the memories would come back. But they had, full force.

……………….

_Later That Night_

Buffy slept restlessly that night. Her mind plagued with images of the past. Spike had asked her what was wrong, but she couldn't find the right words to tell him. So she simply told him she was tired and asked him to take care of Braden for the night. Spike did, though she knew he would interrogate her later.

She tried to keep her mind blank as she slept, but for the first time in over two years, the nightmares returned. In her sleep she relived every single moment of that night, the night that almost ruined her life.

She woke because she felt Spike shaking her. She gripped his arms lightly to get him to stop.

"Buffy, are you ok?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah, I was just having some bad dreams." She said quietly.

"Oh baby, what were you dreaming?"

"More memories than anything else. I'm ok I promise." Buffy sighed happily as she felt Spike's arms wrap around her.

"No worries, pet. I'll protect you even when you sleep."

Buffy giggled and settled down into his arms. She knew then that he would protect her, and their son. No matter what the cost. If possible she loved him even more for that.

…………………

Buffy was taking Braden for a walk the next day. Humming softly as she pushed the stroller down the beaten path of the park. She carried mace with her, she felt kind of silly for being so paranoid, but sometimes it was good to be cautious.

She smiled down at her beautiful baby boy, thanking god for giving her such a precious gift. It was moments like this one that would live with her forever. She sat down on a park bench and pulled Braden out of his stroller.

"How's my little man?" She asked him as she touched her finger to his little nose.

"Is that thing yours?" A shiver rolled up her spine at the sound of his voice. Angel.

She glared at him, a look of pure rage covering her features. "What the fuck do you want Angel?" She spat.

"Hey man I was just walking through the park when I saw you. No harm no foul." He smirked. "Besides, you never answered my question."

"Yes, he is mine." She pulled Braden closer, trying to protect him from the monsters evil eyes.

"Should have known you'd get yourself knocked up." Angel laughed like it was the most hysterical joke he had ever heard.

"Yes well, since I am such a slut it must have been a given." She bit back furiously.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder and sighed in relief when she saw Xander standing behind her. "This pile of shit giving you problems Buffy?" He asked, glaring pointedly at Angel.

"No, he was just leaving." She said.

Angel grinned. "I'll see you later."

Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes as she cradled her son to her chest.

"You ok Buffy?" Xander asked seriously.

"Yeah, just take me home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shaken Not Stirred.

Buffy still held Braden in her arms as she unlocked the door and let herself and Xander in. She closed the door behind him and locked it.

"You sure you're ok Buffy? You look a little shaken."

Buffy smiled weakly. "Yeah I am ok; I just never expected to see him again."

"Don't let him get to you Buff, that's what he wants." Xander pulled his best friend into a warm hug.

Braden started to cry and she checked his diaper. Seeing nothing there she realized he must be hungry. "You don't mind if I feed him do you?" She asked, remembering his reaction at the hospital.

"No, I guess I'd better get used to it, Willow being pregnant and all."

Buffy grinned, suddenly remembering her best friend's news from the day before. "Oh my gosh I totally forgot! How do you feel about your upcoming fatherhood?" While she waited for him to answer she started feeding Braden.

Xander grinned sheepishly. "Is it ok to admit that I am scared?"

Buffy patted him on the shoulder. "Of course it's ok. Everyone gets scared when this sort of thing happens. Hell I still get scared sometimes."

Xander blew out a sigh of relief. "Really?"

"Of course, I worry everyday about what kind of parent I am. It's natural for you to be a little scared."

Xander glanced Buffy, she seemed so happy. Braden was quite literally the love of her life. Xander realized then, that he was excited about becoming a father. Sure he was still nervous, but mostly he couldn't wait to hold his son or daughter in his arms.

"Thanks." Xander said softly.

Buffy smiled softly. "You're welcome. Now, since I gave you that life altering pep talk. I need a favor."

Xander laughed. "Sure Buff, whatever you need."

"Can you hang out here with me until Spike gets home? He won't be home until late, and I would feel weird being alone."

He threw his arm around her and flipped the TV on. "No problem. I had no plans any ways. Hey! I should call Willow and we can have a movie night!"

Buffy laughed. "That sounds great."

………………

Twenty minutes later Willow, Xander and Buffy were sprawled out in front of the TV. Willow was playing with Braden on the floor, laughing as he lifted his arms like he was trying to fly.

Buffy smiled warmly at the pair. Suddenly Willow shot forward. Xander jumped up in alarm. "What? Do you need something?"

"Mmm, I am hungry." Willow replied.

"Well, there is food in the kitchen. Xander you watch Braden and we will go get something to eat."

The two girls walked into the kitchen leaving Xander behind. He looked at the little boy skeptically before picking him up and holding him to his chest. "See, this isn't so hard." He told himself.

Meanwhile Willow was rooting through the cupboards trying to find something that sounded good. She opened the freezer and grinned. "Ooo ice cream!" She said excitedly.

Buffy smiled. "Help yourself."

Willow pulled the ice cream out of the freezer and placed it on the counter. Then she went back into the fridge and pulled out a bag of pre sliced green and red peppers. Buffy raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"What?" Willow asked innocently.

"Oh you are definitely pregnant." Both girls burst into a fit of giggles.

Xander was just starting to get used to holding Braden when Willow and Buffy appeared again. He noticed the bowl of some odd looking white, red, and green substance. He looked at his girlfriend skeptically. "Will, what are you eating?"

"Ice cream." She said, pouting her lip.

"What the hell kind of ice cream is that?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Umm… the kind with bell peppers?"

Xander's eyes widened. "What?"

Buffy laughed at the couples antics. "Don't worry Xand, it's a normal part of pregnancy. I promise."

Xander looked at both girls like they were crazy but didn't say anything.

"Really, when I was pregnant with Braden all I wanted to eat was artificial crab meat and cream cheese sandwiches." She smiled fondly at her son.

Xander made a gagging face and Buffy giggled. Willow was looking like she thought that sounded pretty good.

……………..

Spike came home to find his four favorite people sprawled out on the floor of his living room. He had to laugh, there was pop corn and jelly belly's strewn about the floor, and the credits of a movie were playing. He looked at his future wife and their son as the slept. Braden comfortably nestled between her breasts. "Lucky bloke." Spike muttered while trying not to laugh to loudly.

He walked over to his girl, and gently pulled Braden from her arms before gently shaking her awake. Buffy groaned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight, pet. Come on, I think it's time to get you and the bit to bed." Spike whispered.

Buffy grinned sheepishly before standing and walking to her bedroom. Spike settled Braden down in his crib before following her in.

"What time do you work tomorrow?" She asked him.

"I don't go in until around 5:00 or so. Why?"

"I have some things I need to talk to you about. Right now I am too sleepy." She yawned, proving her point.

"Ok, love. Tell me all about it in the morning."

Buffy scooted closer to her lover and laid her head down on his chest. Within moments she was fast asleep. Spike quickly followed her in slumber.

**A/N Thanks Trisha B for being the only one that has reviewed this story so far. PLEASE tell me how you like it or hate it. I want honesty here people : ) just give me some feedback**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sex before the Storm

When Buffy got home from class Spike was in the shower. Braden was snoozing in his crib. Buffy grinned devilishly.

She stripped her clothes and made a trail from the bathroom to the king size bed. Spike stepped out of the shower and threw a towel around his waist. He opened the door and to find a sock on the floor, he bent to retrieve it when he noticed a pair of panties. He picked them up and swirled them around his finger before glancing up at the bed.

Buffy lay there, naked as the day she was born. "Hi honey." She smirked and crooked her finger at him. "I'm home."

Spike grinned and dropped his towel.

………………….

Spike was rushing to work twenty minutes later. He grabbed his slacks and searched for a tie that wasn't wrinkled. Buffy pulled on a pair of comfy pants and an over sized t-shirt. She heard Braden cry and gave Spike a quick kiss before tending to her son.

Spike came into Braden's room a moment later. "Pet, I am so sorry I have to rush off like this. I will be home fairly early tonight." He kissed her cheek and Braden's forehead before running out the door. Buffy hollered her good-bye and smiled.

Braden's screams slowly subsided as Buffy bounced him in her arms; she settled down on the couch and prepared for an evening of lounging around. Three hours later Braden was back asleep in his crib, and Buffy was relaxing on the couch. She heard the sound of something break and she jumped from her comfortable sitting position.

She crept down the hallway as quietly as she could. Angel's face kept flashing into her mind and her heart started beating rapidly. She reached Braden's room and walked quietly to his crib. Buffy sighed in relief when she saw her tiny son sleeping peacefully. She stroked his cheek gently and realized how ridiculous she was being. She watched her son for a moment and tried to relax. Suddenly strong a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth and nose. She struggled against her attacker, knowing it was futile. She knew who he was, and why he was there. She was fairly proud of herself when she nailed a sharp elbow into his ribs. Still he was relentless in his efforts. She saw black dots dance in front of her eyes and ever so slowly her world went black.

**A/N Gasp!!! Tell me what you think **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Revenge

Spike unlocked the door to their apartment humming softly to himself. It was still fairly early in the evening, around 9:00 or so. He went strait to Braden's room, where he expected to find Buffy rocking him and singing like every other night. But she wasn't there. Next he checked the bedroom, but that too was empty.

"Buffy?" He called when no answer came, fear started to bubble within him. He ran frantically around the apartment before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing the familiar. He heard a phone ring in the distance and panic set in. He called Xander immediately after that, his voice emanated through the phone. "Xander, is Buffy with you?" Spike asked nervously.

"No, she stayed home tonight." Came Xander's reply.

"She's not here. Did she say anything about going anywhere and taking Braden with her?"

"Oh, shit."

"What Xander? What did she tell you?" Spike's voice raised a few notes as the conversation went on.

"She didn't tell me anything, man. But yesterday in the park we ran into Angel."

Spike's breath caught in his throat as tears sprung up in his eyes.

"Look, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Willow is coming too. Just don't do anything rash until we get there." Xander said helplessly.

Spike hit the off button before dialing the police. An hour later the apartment swarmed with activity. A uniformed police officer walked up to Spike and sat down next to him.

"Sir, I think you need to see this." She said quietly as she held out a piece of paper.

_What was once rightfully mine had fallen into the wrong hands. Your hands. I have come to claim what is mine._

_A._

Spike felt the knot in his throat tighten. "We've got to find them!" He shouted, the room went silent as everyone stared at him.

"Spike, you need to calm down." Willow whispered.

"Calm down? Calm down! That… monster has my wife and my son, and you're telling me to calm down?!"

………………….

Buffy woke to find an uncomfortable crick in her neck. She tried to get up when she realized her hands were chained to a bed. She pulled at her restraints uselessly. She heard a scream from the other side of the room and realized with horror it was Braden.

"You're awake." Came Angel's voice.

"Angel please, do what ever you want to me. But please don't hurt my son." Buffy was not the begging type, never had been. But when it came to her son she was willing to get down on her knees and kiss his feet. She had a feeling that he would want her to do much more then that.

"Do you really think I am going to hurt him, Buffy?" He asked in mock hurt.

Buffy sobbed louder. Angel rose from his chair and slapped her across the face. She tasted blood.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Buffy quieted her sobs, though tears still fell freely from her eyes.

"Angel, why are you doing this to me?" She asked quietly.

"Because you were supposed to be mine, Buffy! We could have been happy you know? We could have made it work. Instead you had to be the tramp you really are and ruin it all. My reputation, my parents love, my life, all gone because of you! But I still love you Buffy. Don't you see how much I love you?" Angel sounded different; his voice had lost the cocky tone and taken on something that sounded more hysterical. He flipped on the lights and Buffy blinked a few times, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

When they had she gasped in dismay when she saw the room. Taped to all of the walls were pictures of her and Braden. They were at the park, the grocery store, walking up the steps to the apartment. "Angel you don't love me. You are obsessed with me. But you could never love me." She screamed.

He stepped forward and backhanded her across the face before storming out of the room and slamming it shut.

…………………..

Spike paced the living room of the apartment. "Where would he take them? What has he done with my family?" He asked himself over and over again.

"What is taking you people so long?" He yelled making a few people jump.

"Sir, please calm down. You don't understand the procedures that—"

"No! You don't seem to understand what this man is capable of!"

A calming hand rested on his shoulder and Spike turned to see Giles behind him. "Don't worry William. We'll get them back." He promised. "If I have to find her and kill him myself, we'll get them back." A very Ripper like look crossed his face then.

………………………….

Buffy tried her restraints again glancing up at them she saw they were handcuffs. The expensive kind by the looks of things. She pulled herself forward on the bed and fished around in her hair, coming out with a bobby pin. She grinned, reminding herself to thank Spike for teaching her how to jimmy a lock. She stuck the pin in the key hole and moved it around for a second; she heard it pop open just as the door swung open again. Her arms remained above her head.

Angel walked around the room, obviously taking his time. Buffy tried to keep her eyes on him while looking for something she could use as a weapon at the same time. She almost started laughing when she saw the crystal lamp beside the bed. For being her captor, he wasn't very smart.

Before she could make her move Angel was at the crib, picking Braden up. Just as he had him in his arms Braden started to scream. Buffy grit her teeth, she couldn't say anything, not if it could risk her son's life. "He could have been mine Buffy. He should have been mine. But that's ok, you're both here now." Angel placed Braden back in his crib and immediately the little boy stopped crying. "Get used to it. You won't be going anywhere for a long while." Angel sneered, his back was still to her.

Just as he started to turn Buffy made her move, she ripped her one arm free from the cuff and grabbed the lamp all in a split. Adrenalin coursed through her as she lunged at him, striking him in the temple with the fine crystal. Buffy saw red as she continued to slam the lamp into his head. "Keep." HIT "Your." SLAM "Hands." HIT "Off." SLAM "My." HIT "Son."

She continued beating him with the now very broken lamp long after she knew he was dead. Rage and adrenalin fueling her attack. When she finally stopped she looked down at her hands and saw the blood that covered them. She hit her knees beside his lifeless body and began to weep.

**A/N OMG SHE KILLED HIM! Tell me if you think it was too harsh. I wont change it, but I still kinda want to know.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bloody hands

Buffy stared at the blood drying on her hands in horror. 'What have I done?' She asked herself. Over and over again the phrase repeated itself in her head. She heard Braden cry and remembered exactly why she had done it; her son. Her maternal instinct kicked in and she went to him. Picking him up gently and holding him to her. She walked out of the room easily, no restraints holding her in. She glanced back at the body lying on the floor and felt sickened. 'I killed him.'

She wandered through the house and found a phone on the counter. She picked it up and pressed the on button, upon hearing the dial tone she dialed Spike's cell phone number. After one ring he picked up, his deep British accent made her finally feel alive again.

"Spike?" she whispered.

"Oh god Buffy, where are you?" Came his frantic response.

Buffy looked around, for the first time realizing she had no idea where she was. "I—I don't know. Spike I killed him! I—I killed him…" She sobbed into the phone.

She heard Spike tell someone to track the number. "Who is there with you?" she asked quietly.

"The police. They are going to find you, love. And then I will be there I swear to you. Tell me what happened."

"He came, he came back to me." She started to sound a little incoherent then. Rambling about lamps and bobby pins. Spike didn't understand a word of it.

"Listen to me, pet. They just found the address to where you are. I will be there soon." He told her.

"O—ok."

Spike was at the house in record time. It was a small place, looking very run down. He was out of the car before it even stopped moving, he ran faster than he had ever moved in his life. He busted down the door. "Buffy!" He screamed.

"In here." She called back.

Spike followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting on a stool with Braden in her arms. Her hands were still covered in blood. Spike saw red. "What did he do to you?"

"It's not what he did to me. It's what I did to him." She told him. Spike's eyes moved from her hands to her face. She was ghost white, her skin dotted with little spots of crimson. He walked forward slowly, so he didn't scare her. Wrapping his arms around her he felt her shaking.

"Oh, pet, what happened?"

"I—I killed him. He's dead, and it's all because of me."

The police came filing in. "His body is in the back." She told them.

A few of the officers went back to investigate, while a few stayed with her. One was holding a pad of paper and a pen. "Miss, I need you to tell me everything that happened.

Buffy looked down at her son, who was no sleeping in her arms. She explained everything, answering questions when they were asked. When they were done the police escorted her out of the room. Spike wouldn't leave her side.

"Sir, why don't you get her home? She can make a formal complaint tomorrow." The officer told him. Spike nodded and pulled Buffy along to the car. Her expression was dazed, like she still wasn't sure what was going on around her.

Spike took her home, leading her through the apartment to their bedroom. He took Braden from her arms and carried him into his bedroom. Once he was sure his little boy was sleeping softly he went to check on his wife.

She sat on the edge of the bed, just where he left her. She was staring at the blood that was still covering her hands. Spike picked her up from the bed and carried her into the bathroom. There he stripped her from her bloody clothing and threw them out of site. He turned the bath water on and lifted her into the tub.

"Come on pet, let's get you cleaned up." He said gently. He washed her hands first, running soap through her fingers before dunking them in the water. He soaped up his hands and rubbed them over her cheeks before taking a wet rag and cleaning her off. "Sit back a bit, love." He asked quietly. She sat back into the now burnt orange water and he wet her hair. Spike lathered shampoo into the wet strands and dipped her back again. Rinsing the pink bubbles out of her hair, he couldn't believe what his girl had been through. For once Spike was at a loss for words.

He pulled her into a standing position and grabbed a towel from the cabinet before drying her. Lifting her once again into his arms he carried her into the bedroom and laid her onto the soft sheets.

"Where's Braden?" She asked him quietly. It was the first thing she had asked him all night.

"In his room, pet." He answered.

"Can you bring his crib in here? I want him to be close to me right now."

Spike smiled softly at her. "Of course." He went into his little boys room and lifted him into his arms. He brought the infant back to Buffy before returning to get his crib.

The family slept together that night, and for several nights after that. Buffy refused to let Spike take the crib back into his room. Claiming she didn't intend to let her son out of her sight. Spike didn't mind so much, since he had some what of the same feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wedding Bells

Buffy walked down the aisle, Giles by her side. The veil covering her face hid the silly smile plastered there. Music flowed easily through the spring air, and sweet smelling flowers were littered the yard. They reached the end of the aisle and Giles pulled her into a tight hug before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. In the distance she heard Braden clapping and giggling happily. She smiled as she took Spike's waiting hands.

Spike had never seen a more beautiful sight, except possibly the time he held his son for the first time. This was a different sort of beautiful though. Her white dress clung to her curves in all the right places, showing just a bit of cleavage. Her hair was pulled up, just a few curly tendrils falling down framing her face. The minister spoke, breaking his train of thought.

The procession went on; neither Buffy nor Spike could hold back their tears as they took their vows. Promising to honor and love each other until the end of time, and placing rings of devotion onto each others fingers.

After Angel's death, Buffy had gone into counseling. Gradually she started to heal her wounds from the whole ordeal. Spike knew she had grown since then, yes, she was different. Her love for him had only grown since then, and his love for her. He could see the strength shining in her eyes every time she looked at him.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said.

Spike took his wife in his arms and kissed her soundly. The crowd behind them cheered and Buffy smiled against his lips. When the happy couple split apart they were both laughing like children.

Buffy and Spike turned and walked down the aisle, their arms linked.

……………

Buffy and Spike smiled warmly at each other as they watched Xander dote on Willow, who was around 6 months along. Giles and Joyce danced in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a few of Buffy's friends from college. Braden bounced on Buffy's knee, giggling as Spike made funny faces at him. Dawn was in the corner, chatting up college boys.

Spike seemed to notice because he got up and immediately walked over to her. Buffy couldn't hear what he said, but by the way Dawn was blushing she decided she would have to thank him later.

It still scared Buffy, to think how close she had come to losing her son. No one knew what Angel had planned for her; that knowledge had died with him. She didn't want to think about it, but the thoughts were there anyways. Spike constantly had to remind her that thinking of what ifs would only cause her pain. Deep down she knew he was right, but her mind would wander anyways.

Spike walked back to her, Dawn in toe. Dawn's face was still beat red, and she was looking at Spike like she might actually be able to injure him. Spike held out a hand. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Giles?" He asked very professionally. Dawn made a gagging face.

Buffy smiled. "Dawn, will you watch Braden?" She asked.

"Ugh, only if you two promise to stop being so gross." She muttered. Buffy laughed and handed her son over to her sister.

She let her husband lead her onto the dance floor and pulled him close when they started to dance. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

Spike pulled her closer. "And here I thought you were just fond." He told her.

Buffy grinned and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Spike."

"Oh all right. I guess I love you too." Spike said, pulling his wife in for another kiss.

**THE END!**

**A/N I know Spike has called her his wife before this, and she has called him her husband, but if you noticed she mentions earlier that they aren't married. I wanted to end this story with their wedding, and I wanted Braden to be there… so they waited until after the baby was born… and she commit murder. You know, the good things in life..**

**Don't forget to read the epilogue! **

**THIRD STORY COMING OUT SOON! (not titled as of yet)**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

6 years later

Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Spike sat in the dining room at the new Giles head quarters. Buffy had started teaching high school English, filling in for Rupert after he retired. Spike now owned his own Insurance Company, which surprisingly he enjoyed. Xander was head contractor of a construction company and Willow worked at a guidance counselor at Sunnydale High.

The four of them sat, sipping coffee and talking about old times. They were all still careful not to mention Angel's name, not wanting to bring up things that were long since dead and buried.

Suddenly a little girl with fiery red hair came running down the stairs. "Mommy!" she shouted. "Braden hit me!"

Braden came running down after her. "Cathy started it!" He yelled back. It was amazing how much he resembled his father, sometimes it shocked Buffy when she looked down and saw the miniature version of her husband tugging on her dress.

Spike stood and went to his son. "No Braden, it's never ok to hit a girl." He scolded. "Even if they deserve it."

Cathy ran up to her daddy and pulled herself onto her lap. Her little face scrunched up in confusion. "Why are boys so mean, daddy?" she asked him.

Xander smiled at his little girl. "Boys are only mean to girl when they really, really like them sweetie." He told her.

The little girl glanced up at her mother, looking even more confused. "It's true. You should have seen how much your daddy picked on me when we were little." She told her.

Xander looked at his wife and laughed. "You are never going to let that drop are you?" he asked her.

Willow grinned. "Well you did steal my Barbie."

The adults started laughing, as Braden walked up to Cathy. "Grown ups are weird." He told her.

She nodded. "Wanna go play in the sand box?" She asked.

Braden nodded enthusiastically and the two ran out side.

Buffy smiled at the two. "Ahh, young love." She said with a laugh.

Spike grinned and pulled his wife close to him before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Just wait." Xander told them. "Just wait."

A/N who else can't wait to see what happens between the children of our stars? Lol tell me what you think


End file.
